An enclosure of an electronic device such as a notebook computer or a mobile phone is generally made of metal or plastic, while an enclosure with its surface having a woodgrain pattern printed thereon is sometimes used because many users like unique texture of wood. However, when a woodgrain pattern is simply printed, the texture of wood is not fully reproduced. Hence, there is proposed use of wood for an enclosure of an electronic device.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-353748    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-31533
However, it is difficult to manufacture an enclosure having curved surfaces with good accuracy while keeping the texture of wood.